Trickshot
Barney Barton, a.k.a. Trickshot, is the good for nothing criminal who just happens to be Hawkeye’s older brother. He was presumed dead for quite awhile but recently came back much to everyone’s surprise. For those with the proper clearance, Barney Barton is an undercover FBI operative recently put back into the field after some time off to recuperate from a near-death experience. Background - Born Waverly Iowa. - Father owned a butcher shop, was often drunk and abusive. Barney used to work in the shop. He also protected Clint from abuse and taught him how to fight. - Parents died in car crash. Sent to St. Ignatius Boys Home. Escaped in their teens to go Carsons Carnival of Wonders. - The odd man out, Clint is picked to apprentice for Swordsman, and when that goes sour and Clint is injured Barney leaves and joins the army. - After his tour in the Army he joined with the FBI as an agent until he apparently stole a large amount of money and fled. Hes been on their most wanted list since. In reality, he is one of their undercover operatives and being a criminal is his cover story to assist with underworld operations. - Barney was working as a bodyguard for a crime boss named Marko. Wounded when Clint and the original Trickshot try to rob Marko he fell off the radar for some time. - With the help of Baron Zemo, he is trained by the original Trickshot (either Zemo or Barney then mortally wounds him) and does a series of robberies in the style of Hawkeye to lure him out. Clint and Barney fight and Clint wins mortally wounding Barney. - While injured from their fight Barney made amends with his brother. Clint believed Barney died in the hospital when his FBI handler, disguised as a nurse, placed him in a medically induced coma to extract him from the botched op. - All the money Zemo had given Barney for his training etc is sent to Clint by Zemo. While this was used by Zemo to set up a future dispute between them, Barney had a hand in it as well. This was his way of helping to provide for his little brother. - After an enforced vacation to heal and go through rehab Barney returns to active duty at the FBI now retired from field work because of being too well-known as brother to the Avenger, Hawkeye, in the circles that he had been operating in. Barney instead became a trainer for new field operatives. - When Osborn loses the Mayoral race and begins to form the New Avengers, Barney is tapped to go undercover in their ranks as there were some doubts about Osborns motives among some influential politicians. With his shady public history he fits in well with the others. Personality Intelligence: Not all intelligence comes in the form of answering tests. In Barneys case he does have that sort of intelligence though his grades were usually bogged down by the rather poor quality of household life he had while growing up. As he got older the importance of learning became all the more known to him. It was partly this reason that he chose to go into the Army seeing it as an out from the life he had been living along with the ability to get access to education of the sort he wanted. He passed his SATs with high numbers at a young age, scored equally high on his ASVABs and continues even now to study and learn voraciously both through life itself and books. This is not just for his job, but because he honestly enjoys it. He may not aspire to be a scientist but hes far smarter than the average joe that he often portrays himself to be. Tactician: Being a planner was instilled in Barney at an early age. As the eldest it was his responsibility to look out for his younger brother. With an abusive alcoholic father, this meant learning to anticipate events and unexpected reactions from their father as a means of survival. This apparently innate skill was useful for them both in their early lives, and when Barney split to join the Army, it was cultivated by his superior officers. He may seem at times as if he is one step ahead of others when in fact hes just thought out multiple scenarios and created plans for how to deal with them. Charismatic: No shy wallflower, Barney is one of those outgoing, cheerful individuals that seems to get along with everyone. He has this way of trying to make everyone feel welcome in any given circumstance. Hes everyones favorite drinking buddy. Its just one of those things that hes good at. No matter the locale or situation that Barney may find himself in, he always fits in smoothly as if he belongs there. While he wasnt raised with the proper etiquette of high society, during his time in the military he picked up etiquette readily as he had aspirations to become an officer long before decisions led his life down another road. At the same time his childhood with the Carnies makes him far more familiar and at ease with places not suitable for polite company. This ability to blend from one situation to another has helped him in many of his endeavors. Smooth Talker: Always have a line. This little bit of Grifter wisdom is something Barney takes to heart. No matter the circumstance he always has an excuse, an explanation, and he delivers it with such sincerity its hard not to believe him. This works not only on cons or with his underworld dealings, but with his favored past-time: Flirting. Hedonist: Barney loves women. No, he SERIOUSLY loves women. He considers himself a master in the art of seduction and often enjoys dalliances with the fairer sex even against his better judgement. Its part game, part sport, part addiction. Several times in his life his choice to ignore common sense in favor of showing off to win over a woman, often takes priority over such things as self-preservation. The only other indulgence that can possibly equal the appeal and attraction of a woman is a good, strong drink. The allure of a beer is being able to kick back, relax, and just.. Relax. While it seems hes completely okay with drinking though he never touches anything harder than beer. Somewhere in the back of his mind hes still aware that alcoholism runs in families and his father was a prime example of that. He avoids heading down that road. Iron Will: No matter what befalls him he will survive. His pain tolerance isnt any higher than most, but he accepts it and moves through it. In a fight he will continue to fight until he can either get away, or win, no matter how much pain he may be in. His sheer determination and will pushes such matters to the backburner. This force of will is something that comes out at multiple times: When training, when learning a new skill, when forced into situations there are life threatening. He is, if anything, determined and willing to push himself to and sometimes past limits. Gallery 2261306-barncr.png bartonbarney1.jpg Charles_Barton_(Earth-616)_0002.jpg Barney_Barton.jpg barney_purple_by_dammit_clint-d664fd4.jpg tumblr_mai6c8v6wu1rvm5qqo8_1280.jpg Dark-Avengers_178-674x1024.jpg newaveng2_18009.jpg Logs Player Logs *2014-03-22 - Stark Expo: Exhibitions - A few familiar faces wander the exhibition hall Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Taken Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available